I will remember you
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Before her death the next day, Deokman remembered the time when she and Bidam were together.


Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm doing my first Bidam/Deokman romance story since I'm a fan of that pairing and I still love it. I was pretty disappointed that Bidam died at the last episode and I was pretty sad too when Deokman died soon after. Just to let you guys know, I was a little upset that they didn't get married and have a child of their own. So I decide to do my own version with some more Bidam/Deokman stories to cheer me up. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading this story and review! Have fun! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story I created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can go check out my other stories on my profile and find any of my stories you would be interested in. You can also vote on my poll and chat with me on my forums!

P.S.

This story took place before Deokman died the next day. Also, the song for this story is "Remember you" from a Japanese video game called "Dance dance revolution" and it has inspired me to do this story because it kinda fits this story and this couple. I'll type down the song in italics.

* * *

It is a beautiful warm night as Deokman is walking to the bridge and stopped only to stare at a crescent moon which was shining brightly while it was surrounded by stars who were shiny brightly too. She was having some thoughts to herself while staring at the moon. Suddenly she saw a image of Bidam who were smiling at her from the moon and she felt sad with tears in her eyes.

_I remember you_

_Here…in the place where we first met…so long ago_

Deokman remembered the night she met Bidam a few years ago when she and Yushin are running away and stayed at a cave for shelter and it is where she first met Bidam. She remembered the time she was surprised when Bidam wink at her. *He looks kind of cute when he winks at her. ^_-*.

_A smile (a smile), and a face I can't forget…but that was long ago_

Deokman also remembered the time when Bidam tries to get her away to Mishil's soldiers because he wants to get the garlic crate for his master but then he came back for her along with Yushin and fight the soldiers in order to protect her.

_In this town (in this town), we shared some history…as I look around, I remember how we used to be_

Deokman also remembered the time when Bidam gave her flowers after she became the princess of Silla and both of them blushed. She also remembered the good times she had shared with him even the times when they are in danger.

_All the things he told me…the way he used to hold me then_

Deokman now remembered the time when Bidam's mother Mishil died because it was out of Mishil's love for her son so she commits suicide. After that, Deokman remembered the time when she touched Bidam's cheek and both of them hugged each other in a embrace because she wanted to comfort him. She begins to cry more while whispering "*sniff*…Bidam…*sniff*".

_And from now till forever more (forever more)…he won't hold me anymore…oh, is this the way that it's gonna be?…he won't come back to me…come to me!_

Deokman also remembered the good times she has spent with Bidam after she has became the queen of Silla after her father died. She then remembered the time when Bidam embraced her tight and she was surprised even though she clenched her fist tight behind his back. She then wrapped her arms around herself because she missed the hug that Bidam give her but he wasn't here with her anymore. She felt like as if she needed him near him to comfort her and embraced her so that way she won't feel alone anymore. She regretted rejecting him even though he treats her like a normal person, not as a royal person because he is in love with her.

_I walk alone…on winter nights…where we would savor familiar sights_

Deokman then remembered the time when she told Bidam that she wants to be with him because she realized that he's the only one who addressed by her name, not her majesty. Then she remembered the time when she told the council that the person she decides to get married is Bidam. She knew that he was surprised when she told him that she decides to get married to him even she knew that it would hurt Yushin's feelings but she need that he would understand because he's already married to somebody else after Mishil forced him.

Those given weeks were memories…those kisses caress his sensitivity

Then Deokman remembered the bad times when Bidam starts to rebel against her by Mishil's group to try and kill her. She was upset at him but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love him anymore. Then Bidam who came to Gaya's camp after he realized that he was being tricked and he was slowly dying after fighting a few soldiers in order to get to her but he was stabbed by a couple of spears and his eyes were bloody red while trying to get close to her because he wants to embrace her. Deokman's tears started to fall when she remembered the time when Bidam said her name two times and died…it was an unhappy death for him because he didn't get a chance to hold her tight. She then felt pain in her chest because she was sick and it can't be cured. She was in pain for a few minutes until she recovered even though it wouldn't last. But what still pained her is the death of the man she was in love with. She then looked at the moon, the image of Bidam smiling at her is still there. She smiled at him emotionally.

_And from now, till forever more…I remember the one I used to love_

Deokman whispered to herself "Don't worry…you won't be lonely anymore because…I'm dying…but I'm not afraid…do you want to know why I didn't fear it…it's because I want to see you again…so please…wait for me".

* * *

The end. I know this is a very sad story because I feel so sorry for the couple. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and please review! Bye! ^_^


End file.
